


Fantasy Democractic Campaign Ad

by Generex



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Not gonna happen, Politics, Screenplay/Script Format, truth serum for everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generex/pseuds/Generex
Summary: If the Democratic Party was to start being completely honest, it might come out with something like this.
Kudos: 2





	Fantasy Democractic Campaign Ad

SCENE 1

SFX: BACKGROUND MUSIC: SOMETHING SOLEMN; THE OPENING SECTION OF MAX BRUCH’S KOL NIDRE MIGHT DO.

OPENING MONTAGE: A HOSPITAL CORRIDOR LINED WITH FULL BODY BAGS ON GURNEYS; CHILDREN IN AN ICE DETENTION CENTER; A CHART OF UNEMPLOYMENT CLAIMS; A LINE OF AMBULANCES; THE CHARLOTTESVILLE TORCH PARADERS; PEOPLE LINED UP, SIX FEET APART, OUTSIDE A BIG BOX STORE; THE HART ISLAND MASS BURIAL SITE IN NYC; ASYLUM-SEEKERS ENCAMPED IN MEXICO; A CHILD VISITING THEIR GRANDPARENTS THROUGH GLASS; SCREEN SHOT OF AN AMERICAN NAZI WEBSITE; EMPTY GROCERY STORE SHELVES; PEOPLE LINED UP AT A FOOD BANK; NEWSPAPER HEADLINE/ARTICLE ABOUT HATE CRIMES.

HOLD LAST IMAGE: CUMULATIVE CHART OF PANDEMIC FATALITIES.

MUSIC FADES.

V/O [A SERIOUS MALE VOICE]:

America is suffering through one of the worst crises we have ever seen.

IMAGE: AN EMPTY NEW ORLEANS (FRENCH QUARTER) STREET.

V/O CONTINUES:

Without meaningful leadership.

FADE TO BLACK. V/O CONTINUES:

It’s time for real Americans to step up and do their part.

FADE IN: IMAGE OF CHERRY BLOSSOMS IN FRONT OF THE U.S. CAPITOL BUILDING.

V/O CONTINUES:

Our rich people and megacorporations benefit from our society and institutions every day. With a little work and sacrifice from them, we can meet these challenges and come through them as a stronger nation - working together to make things better for everyone.

FADE TO NEXT SCENE

SCENE 2: TOM PEREZ, FILMED IN HIS LIVING ROOM. HE WEARS A SUIT BUT NO TIE, AND NEEDS A HAIRCUT.

CAPTION: Tom Perez, Chair, Democratic National Committee

PEREZ:

We at the Democratic National Committee know that our wealthy folks and massively profitable corporations are important parts of our political system. We’ve done all we can to make sure the money keeps flowing, while giving the hard-working middle and lower class people of this great country just enough to keep them from actually starving or rioting.

But this crisis is too much. The rich have got to start giving back now, if they don’t want to see the whole system collapse around them.  
The Democratic Party stands ready to lead you into a bold new future of generosity and consideration. Before it’s too late.

FADE AND CUT TO

SCENE 3: TOM STEYER, FILMED IN HIS HOME OFFICE. HE IS WEARING A SHIRT AND BLUE TIE, NO JACKET, AND NEEDS A HAIRCUT.

CAPTION: Tom Steyer, Hedge Fund Manager (Retired) and Former Presidential Candidate

STEYER:

As you may know, I spent $250 million of my personal fortune on running for the Democratic nomination. At this point, my only consolation is that I spent less money on that than Mike Bloomberg did. Because that means I have plenty of money left to help out my fellow Americans.

Which, by the way, I was already doing through millions of dollars of charitable activities. I’m here to tell you, fellow rich people, that it’s possible to stay filthy rich while also giving away a lot of money.

But – that’s not enough anymore. America’s problems were always too big for charities to handle. That’s why I’m supporting rollbacks of the massive tax cuts that we wealthy people have gotten over the last fifty years. Because it’s the right thing to do. And we’ll still be rich, I promise.

FADE AND CUT TO

SCENE 4: JAMIE DIMON AND THE JP MORGAN CHASE BOARD OF DIRECTORS. DIMON IS TALKING TO THE BOARD VIA TELECONFERENCE PROJECTED ON A HUGE SCREEN IN HIS LIVING ROOM. HE IS FULLY DRESSED IN AN EXPENSIVE THREE-PIECE SUIT, BUT STILL NEEDS A HAIRCUT. THE JP MORGAN CHASE BOARD HAS 10 MEMBERS, WHO ARE AN AMAZINGLY DIVERSE 7 WHITE MEN, 1 BLACK MAN, 1 WHITE WOMAN, AND 1 BLACK WOMAN. DAMON IS THE ONLY ONE WHO’LL SPEAK IN THIS SCENE; THE OTHERS LISTEN ATTENTIVELY AND OCCASIONALLY NOD.

CAPTION: Jamie Dimon, Chair and CEO of the investment bank JP Morgan Chase & Co.

DIMON:

Thanks for attending this public meeting, everyone. Our discussions over the last few weeks have been fruitful, and we’re now ready to announce our plans.

First, though, I want to emphasize that personal responsibility is key. As a company, we’ve committed to being generous during this crisis. For example, even though the offices are basically closed, we’ve instructed the cleaning companies to pay all their staff as if they were still doing full-time work. As individuals, of course, our company leaders have committed to keep paying our nannies, house cleaners, and gardeners, even if they can’t come in to work right now.

But this is, literally, the least we can do. Going forward, it will be company policy that all contractors we hire have to pay their workers a living wage. It will cost about a tenth of a drop in the bucket of our investors’ money and it will directly affect hundreds, if not thousands, of people. We can all feel good about that.

Our other major policy change will be in our instructions to our lobbyists. We’ve worked to resist tax increases of all kinds, for the very good reason that we don’t want the government to start seeing big business as a cash cow to be milked for every drop of profit it produces. And in a booming economy, that makes sense.

Recent events have shown, though, that we may have pushed that too far. The terrible fragility of our economy and society is partly due to the impossibility of affording a meaningful national safety net when the cost falls so heavily on the backs of the middle and working classes. If we don’t want to find ourselves scrambling to survive in a collapsing and shrinking economy, we’ve got to cede some ground. Our lobbyists will start negotiating based on what tax increases we believe our industry and our investors can sustain in the short and long term, while still growing all our fortunes. It’s the sensible thing to do.

FADE AND CUT TO

SCENE 5: WARREN BUFFETT. HE IS STANDING IN THE FRONT YARD OF HIS FAMOUSLY MODEST HOME, WEARING A RUMPLED SUIT. SOMEONE IN HIS HOUSEHOLD HAS APPARENTLY TRIMMED HIS HAIR BACK TO ITS USUAL, SOMEWHAT LONG, LENGTH.

CAPTION: Warren Buffett, Chair and CEO of the megacorporation Berkshire Hathaway

BUFFETT:

I’ve been saying for years that it’s ridiculous that I pay less in taxes than ordinary working people do. I’m looking forward to the chance to put my money where my mouth is.  
It’s really that simple. No more special favors to the superrich, like me. We’ll survive with no trouble at all, unlike the millions of Americans who have been forced to live hand to mouth for generations.

CUT TO

SCENE 6: NANCY PELOSI. SHE IS FILMED IN FRONT OF AN UNLIT FIREPLACE IN HER LIVING ROOM, DEFINITELY NOT IN FRONT OF AN EXPENSIVE REFRIGERATOR. HER HAIR HAS DEFINITELY GROWN OUT A BIT, AND SHE IS DRESSED IN A PROFESSIONAL BLAZER AND SKIRT SET.

CAPTION: Nancy Pelosi, Democratic Speaker of the U.S. House of Representatives

PELOSI:

My fellow rich Americans, the Democratic Party has come to a turning point. We can either step up and admit that giving money away to rich people does very little to help everybody else, or we can watch our economy and our country crash and burn. We’re not talking about expropriating every last cent you own. That’s not even what the poor and middle class people really want – they’re a lot more generous than some of us give them credit for. They’ve even generously believed, for decades, that low taxes on the rich would somehow benefit them.

We’re going to return that generosity and see to it that the federal government has enough money to back the states’ unemployment compensation funds, provide adequate coronavirus health care and supplies, and support the small businesses that form the backbone of our national economy. Once this crisis is past, we’ll also have the money to provide the same real level of health care that other countries provide, along with affordable higher education, affordable housing options, and everything else we need to maintain a modern standard of living for our country.

Quite frankly, if we don’t, our national economy will be left behind by the countries that do work to provide for their people. So it’s the patriotic thing to do, the rational thing to do, AND the right thing to do.

CUT TO CLOSING GRAPHIC

IMAGE: AN AMERICAN FLAG WAVING AGAINST A BLUE SKY.

TEXT: THIS MESSAGE IS PAID FOR BY THE DEMOCRATIC NATIONAL COMMITTEE.

IT’S TIME TO PAY IT FORWARD.

\-- FIN --


End file.
